starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN
Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln (TIE Истребитель, СИД-Истребитель) был стандартным имперским истребителем, массово выпускавшимся и использовавшимся во время Галактической гражданской войны. Популярным среди пилотов Альянса, а затем Новой Республики, разговорным названием истребителя было "глаз". Характеристики повстанцев в прицеле компьютера наведения TIE/ln.]] Основу TIE/ln составлял сдвоенный ионный двигатель нового поколения - P-s4, делавший истребитель крайне быстрым и маневренным. Не имея движущихся и высокотемпературных компонентов, двигатель был очень надёжным и неприхотливым. В отличие от истребителей прошлого поколения, T.I.E. и TIE, TIE/ln имел независимые источники энергии для двигателя и генератора, что позволяло избежать потерь мощности двигателя при ведении огня. Как и двигатель прошлого поколения, SIE-TIE, P-s4 имел проблемы с совместимостью с существующими гиперприводами, системами жизнеобеспечения и дефлекторами, а потому истребитель был лишён их, что сделало его крайне дешёвым, а также позволило снизить массу и тем самым ещё больше повысить скорость и манёвренность. Недостатком двигателя была простота его саботирования: достаточно было сдвинуть генератор из креплений и двигатель становился бомбой замедленного действия. Основным вооружением TIE/ln были две лазерные пушки L-s1, достаточно мощные, чтобы серьёзно повредить или уничтожить другой истребитель или средний транспорт. Усовершенствованная система управления огнём позволяла вести одновременный или поочерёдный огонь из пушек с высокой точностью. Другое оружие, такое как ионные пушки и ракетные установки, отсутствовало в стандартной комплектации, но могло быть установлено дополнительно. Из-за отсутствия системы жизнеобеспечения, каждый TIE пилот был облачён в герметичный лётный костюм, оснащённый системой компенсации перегрузок. Пилот полулежал в специальном, снижающем перегрузки кресле. Плохой обзор из кабины компенсировался трансляцией данных с четырёх камер прямо на линзы пилота. Приборная панель была минимизирована, все органы управления находились прямо перед глазами пилота. Скорость и курс контролировались крайне чувствительными педалями и штурвалом, на котором были размещены еще и органы управления огнем, навигацией и контроля почти за всеми системами истребителя. Отсутствие гиперпривода делало TIE/ln полностью зависимым от транспортных кораблей, которые должны были быть оборудованы специальными посадочными приспособлениями, так как в отличие от других истребителей, которые могли "садиться" крыльями или имели шасси, TIE/ln для уменьшения массы собственных посадочных приспособлений не имел. TIE/ln были созданы для атак в больших количествах. Так, стандартное крыло включало 12 истребителей, а эскадрилья могла включать до 6 крыльев. Из-за отсутствия щитов пилоты могли полагаться только на маневры для избежания урона. Кабина пилота имела аварийную защиту, антигравитационное поле и противоударные системы, но не могла ничего противопоставить энергетическому оружие, хотя и могла выдержать касательное попадание. В противоположность распространённому заблуждению, TIE/ln имели катапультируемые кресла, но большинство пилотов предпочитали, будучи подбитыми, направить истребитель во врага, нежели катапультироваться и медленно умирать от холода и недостатка кислорода. Другие имперские пилоты считали TIE пилотов самоубийцами, так как потери TIE/ln всегда были огромными. Это соответствовало военной доктрине Империи, считавшей истребители и пилотов расходным материалом, что и прививалось пилотам в виде идеологического образования. Как и штурмовики, TIE пилоты имели свои идентификационные номера, например DS-61-2 (первые две буквы для звания, затем две или три цифры для номера крыла и последняя цифра для номера пилота в крыле), что обезличивало их и делало лишь винтиками в военной машине Империи. Такое же отношение, без капли сентиментальности, было и у TIE пилотов к их машинам, в отличие от пилотов Альянса. Все TIE/ln, будь он только что выпущенным или прошедшим множество сражений, были идентичны. left|thumb|180px|TIE/ln в разрезе. В профиль крылья TIE/ln были похожи на эмблему Конфедерации Независимых Систем, но неизвестно было ли это намеренным. В переднем сечении истребитель был мал для усложнения попадания в него, но огромные крылья были лёгкой мишенью и, кроме того, затрудняли маневры в атмосфере. Из-за своей формы TIE/ln часто называли "глазом". История катапультируется из модифицированного TIE/ln на миссии для Альянса.]] TIE/ln являлся дальнейшим развитием технологии истребителя со сдвоенным ионным двигателем, заложенной в T.I.E. и продолженной звёздным истребителем TIE. TIE/ln стал основой огромного семейства истребителей, среди которых TIE/In, TIE/sa, TIE/D и другие. TIE/ln был в произведён в огромных количествах, отражая философию Империи о превосходстве количества над качеством и став одним из её символов. .]] Основное применение TIE/ln нашли во время Галактической гражданской войны, где TIE/ln был основным истребителем Империи. Помимо Имперского флота, большое количество TIE/ln было приобретено независимыми флотами планетарных правительств входивших в состав Галактической Империи. Несколько TIE/ln, захваченных повстанцами, также использовались ими для проникновения в имперские учреждения. Однако TIE/ln проигрывал истребителю повстанцев T-65 «X-wing», а потому должен был быть заменён более совершенным истребителем TIE/In Перехватчик. Действительно, к 4 ПБЯ TIE/In стал значительной частью Имперского флота, но Битва при Эндоре и последовавший распад Империи не дали этому процессу завершиться, так как всё больше и больше заводов оказывались захвачены Новой Республикой и сворачивали производство. При этом большое количество TIE/ln были захвачены пиратами, остались планетарным правительствам от имперских гарнизонов или попали на чёрный рынок. .]] Новая Республика ограниченно использовала захваченные TIE/ln, устанавливая на них щиты и другое оборудование и отправляя в секторы, где они не ассоциировались с Империей. Наиболее значительным эпизодом использования TIE/ln Новой Республикой была Битва при Адумаре. TIE/ln так же часто использовались для обманных маневров, как, например, в миссии на Префсбельт IV. Уже во времена Новой Республики TIE/ln считался устаревшим, но всё же ещё был использован в нескольких более поздних конфликтах, среди которых Юужань-вонгская война и атака на станцию «Балансир». За кулисами .]] Изначально предполагалось, что TIE истребители будут голубыми, но от этого отказались, так как хромакей сделал истребители прозрачными. Корпус истребителей в Новой надежде белого цвета, в то время как в Империя наносит ответный удар и Возвращении джедая более тёмный с голубым оттенком, добавленным во время пост-продакшена. Звуки пролёта TIE истребителей, являющиеся торговой маркой, были получены смешением звуков рёва слонов и вождения на мокрой дороге. Роб Коулман изначально предлагал поместить TIE истребители в конец Мести ситов, на что Лукас ответил, что у Империи будет 19 лет, чтобы создать их. Хотя согласно материалам Расширенной Вселенной и рейтингу скорости, использованному командой Возвращения джедая, скорости TIE/ln и T-65 «X-wing» равны, в Новой надежде TIE/ln обгоняют крестокрылы, несмотря на то что последние движутся с максимальной скоростью. В игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, TIE служат атмосферными истребителями Империи и могут быть построены на авиабазе. В Star Wars: Battlefront II TIE, помимо лазерных пушек, вооружены ещё и протонными торпедами. Появления *''Star Wars Rebels *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Jaws of the Sarlacc'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * *''The Final Exit'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Battle for the Golden Sun'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars #1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Han Solo's Rescue Mission'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' * *''Star Tours'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama'' *''X-wing'' series * *''Omens'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 16: Revelations, Part 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Soul Calibur IV'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' * * Источники *''X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''X-wing: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Ссылки * * * * * * * См. также *TIE пилот *Серия TIE Категория:Заготовки о кораблях Категория:Истребители Категория:Серия TIE Категория:Типы истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы истребителей Конфедерации Категория:Типы истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция Sienar Fleet Systems